


It's Been A While

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [94]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Older Jared, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:can I request for jared/jensen where jared is a omega who had his first pup (jensen) at a young age 15? and is left by jensen's father so he raises himno alOne. Jensen is an alpha and becomes jared whole word so when he turns 18 jared thinks about start dating again because jensen nevera liked it. Jensen/jared alpha/omega where jensen has decide that his father is the omega for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A While

**Prompt:** um can I request for jared/jensen where jared is a omega who had his first pup (jensen) at a young age 15? and is left by jensen's father so he raises himno alOne. Jensen is an alpha and becomes jared whole word so when he turns 18 jared thinks about start dating again because jensen nevera liked it. Jensen/jared alpha/omega where jensen has decide that his father is the omega for him.

 

Jared was used to being alone.

Well, not _alone_ -alone, because he had his precious Jensen, but mateless-alone. Some alpha had knocked up Jared when he was 15 and didn’t have the balls to stick around when Jared got pregnant. His family gently nudged him out of the house with some money and clothes but made sure Jared knew that he wasn’t welcome back. It hurt, but Jared expected it since he was pregnant at only 15-years-old, and it didn’t help that he was an omega. None of that was good for anyone’s reputation, especially not his proud, upstanding family’s image. Jared stayed in a tiny apartment with the money his family gave him and got an easy job waiting tables at night. The boss didn’t mind that he was pregnant as long as he brought in money.

He was alone in the labor room when he gave birth, no one but the doctor and his midwife to help him through the excruciating pain of childbirth. The doctor had gently pushed at Jared to give Jensen up for adoption, but once his sweet boy was in his arms Jared decided that he would do anything for him. So he didn’t go to college or continue his schooling. He stayed at home working multiple jobs and balancing a baby, but when he came home to Jensen’s face so soft in sleep it was all worth it.

He didn’t live in an excellent neighborhood or have any tight friends, but he had his baby boy. He had pictures of Jensen hanging on the walls and his cabinets were stacked with animal crackers and macaroni and cheese. Jared’s whole live revolved around his tiny boy and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

When Jared started dating, however, he found out how loud Jensen could be. The first time it happened Jared thought it was a coincidence but he realized that every time he hinted that he was going to be out with another man Jensen started wailing like his life depended on it. After four failed attempts, Jared gave up men all together and it reverted back to just him and Jensen again. Now his baby was 18-years-old and very much _not_ a baby.

Jensen had grown up exceptionally beautiful. Jared could admit that, even as his father, because it was objective. Jensen had freckles and brilliant green eyes that always sparkled with mischief. His sandy hair looked permanently messy, but in a way that looked purposefully mussed instead of “I just rolled out of bed”. He was tall and lean but every inch of him was packed with muscle. Sometimes Jared’s thoughts wandered into the realm of inappropriate for a father, which he took as a cue that he _really_ needed to start dating again. So he decided to call one of the numbers that a guy had slipped him on his latest shift. He was the least shady of the alphas that tucked their numbers in with the check, so Jared figured it was his safest option. The alpha answered on the second ring and they agreed to meet for dinner the next night.

The next day Jared could hardly focus on work. He almost dropped two plates and accidentally forgot a drink. He worried less about his date, however, and more about his sweet Jensen. Yes, his boy was 18, and Jared should give him some space and trust him to be individual, but it had just been the two of them for 18 years. Jensen was his _baby_. It was going to be hard to get through an entire date without calling to make sure Jensen was alive and eating and no fires had been set.

Jensen came downstairs when Jared was fixing his hair. He didn’t want to come off as a frantic parent, rather a sexy and intriguing date. “What’re we having for dinner, Dad?”

Jared smoothed down a wayward strand. “Takeout for you, honey. I have a date.”

Jensen’s lips turned down. “A _date_? With whom?”

“Someone I met at work.” Jared debated whether or not he should put something on his lips.

“All those guys are complete sleazes, Dad,” Jensen said. “You can do better.”  
“Jen, it’s been 18 years since I’ve had a date,” Jared replied. “And I’ve loved every second I’ve had with you, I really have. But I’m old, Jen. I’m an old omega and soon it’s going to be too late for anyone to love me or, uh–,”

“Breed you,” Jensen finished. “I’m not dumb, you can say it.”

“I know you’re not dumb, honey.”

“I’m not your honey,” Jensen said sulkily.

Jared crossed his arms. “What’s gotten into you? Is it teenage angst? I thought that was supposed to end by now.”  
“I still am a teenager,” Jensen pointed out. “And no, it’s not teenage angst. I don’t like how those alphas treat you. Like you’re some used up omega with nothing to offer.”

Jared smiled. “That’s sweet of you, Jen. And I am used up, a little. I’m old and undesirable–,”

“You are _not_ undesirable,” Jensen said fiercely. “And you are not used up or old. You’re perfect and none of those alphas understand that.”  

Jared sighed. “Someday, Jensen, you’ll go out and you’ll find an omega you like, and want to claim. And I know that you will be a great alpha to that omega, despite their age. But you have to realize that not alphas are as kind as you. A few more years and they won’t look at me unless I’m taking their order.”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed. “I already _found_ an omega I like and want to claim.”  
Jared was surprised. He hadn’t seen any omegas wandering around their house lately, but he supposed that Jensen could have been hiding him or her. “Did you meet them at school?”  
“I’ve known them my whole life,” Jensen replied. He touched Jared’s shoulder. “Don’t go on the date, Dad. Just stay with me.”  
Jared swallowed heavily. “I’m your father.”  
“So? The age difference isn’t as bad as some matings. And no one will blink, Dad. No one will assume anything and if they do, we can move or ignore them.” Jensen moved closer so he was crowding Jared against the wall. “There’s no one who knows you like I do, no one who can _love_ you like I do. I’ll treasure you, Dad. Every minute of the day, even when you’re old and grey and hobbling around with a cane.”

He sniffed. It was the nicest thing an alpha had ever said to him in his entire life. “Jen.”

The doorbell rang, ruining their moment and Jensen growled. “Don’t go with him. Don’t leave me, omega.”

Jared shuddered and relaxed. “’M not going anywhere, Alpha.”  
Jensen’s eyes glittered. “Say it again.”  
“ _Alpha,_ ” Jared repeated. “I’m not leaving, Alpha.”  
The doorbell rang again and Jensen bared his teeth. “I’m going t–,”

“To stop,” Jared said. “He’ll go away. He’s not that determined.” Jensen waited a few more beats and then the faint sound of irritated footsteps stormed out of the driveway. “I think he’s angry.”  
Jensen turned his attention back to Jared. “I don’t care. He’s not my priority right now.”

It had been so long since an alpha had looked at Jared with the devotion and passion in Jensen’s eyes. The last alpha that looked at him like this had knocked him up and then disappeared. His body screamed at him to submit to this alpha and let Jensen take whatever he wanted to. It was foreign, because Jensen was his son and Jared nursed him and grounded him and bought him toys. He didn’t know how to roll over and let his son take charge, but Jared discarded the part of him that thought of Jensen as his son. Right now, Jensen was his alpha. He leaned his head back and revealed his unmarked neck.

Jensen smirked. “Good omega.” He licked Jared’s pulse right where the claiming bite would usually go. “Now I’m going to take you upstairs and claim you, just like an alpha _should_ treat an omega. Okay?”  
Jared nodded. “Okay.” His voice was scratchy and a marching band was playing in his heart, but he followed Jensen obediently up the stairs.

Jensen spread him out on the bed and removed Jared’s clothing one article at a time. When he was naked, his cock was erect and his ass was leaking an embarrassing amount of slick. Jared blushed and tried to cover it up, but Jensen stilled his movement. “I love it. It’s beautiful and part of life. It just proves how much you want me.”

“I do want you,” Jared murmured.

Jensen slid a hand underneath him and easily fit his finger into Jared’s waiting ass. “I want you too, on your hands and knees.”  
Jared wanted to protest but it was an order from an alpha and Jared was hardwired to obey. He rolled up to Jensen’s preferred position and felt the alpha drag his fingers across Jared’s waiting hole. “Greedy little thing. How long has it been since it’s been filled with a _real_ alpha cock?” Jensen asked.

Jared swallowed, embarrassed. “18 years.”

“Good, baby, you’ll be nice and tight for me.” Jared felt Jensen place warm kisses on his back and on the inside of his thighs. They were little butterfly kisses and served no purpose other than to make Jared feel good. His body ached to have Jensen inside him more than ever.

“Please,” Jared begged.

“Please what?”  
“Fuck me,” Jared whispered. It should have felt weird, asking his son to fuck him, but instead it felt completely right. Jensen was his alpha and would take care of him.

“With pleasure,” Jensen answered. Jared heard the telltale sound of clothing hitting the carpet and then big hands wrapping around Jared’s waist. “Ready, baby?” He waited for Jared’s nod before sliding his cock inside Jared.

He moaned at the feeling. It was exactly what he’d needed for so long. Jensen’s thrusts were perfectly aimed to hit his prostate and sweat was forming on both their bodies. “Jensen,” Jared moaned. “Alpha!”

“So good for me, ‘mega,” Jensen purred. His breathing was heavy but he never faltered in his fucking. He pounded into Jared over and over again until the bed was slamming against the wall. Jared vaguely worried about leaving a dent but Jensen’s hand wrapped around his cock teasingly and Jared let go of the thought. Jensen’s hand was light enough to make Jared horny but not enough to bring him off. He whined the tried to fuck Jensen’s fist with the same rhythm that Jensen’s dick pounded into him. Pleasure assaulted him on both sides and Jared wanted to come—no, he _needed_ to come. When Jensen’s knot started to press against his rim and then inflated to tie them together, Jared’s come shot out and splattered over his alpha’s hand.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jared panted.

“For what?” Jensen asked. His come was flooding Jared and he wondered if he could get pregnant on their first try.

“Coming so soon.”  
“You can come whenever you want to, sweetie,” Jensen soothed. “I like it. I like seeing you lose it for me.” He adjusted their positions so they were both lying and Jensen was spooning up behind him. He nuzzled and nibbled on Jared’s neck. Jared felt like purring but settled for resting contently against his alpha with the knot resting comfortingly against his prostate.

“Tomorrow we’re going to do this again,” Jensen murmured. “And I’m going to mark up that pretty neck of yours. Would you like that?”

Jared nodded sleepily. “Yes please, Alpha.” He paused. “I love you, Jensen.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Wholeheartedly.” Jensen kissed his ear. “I should probably call you something other than dad, huh?”

(ATTENTION: from now on, you can request prompts here or submit them to my [tumblr](irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com).)  

 


End file.
